


Tina

by The_Optimist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, One Shot, short story competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pulled the jacket tighter to my thin, shaking frame. The wind moaned as I quickly made my way through the woods. I couldn’t stop my gaze from wondering, my ears perking up and my muscles tensing at every little sound the forest made. </p><p>Tina is making her way home through the Texas woods, but unknown to her, nobody alive will ever see her again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tina

I pulled the jacket tighter to my thin, shaking frame. The wind moaned as I quickly made my way through the woods. I couldn’t stop my gaze from wondering, my ears perking up and my muscles tensing at every little sound the forest made.

I shook my head, it was never real, just the same darkness following me. A twig snapped under my foot and I jumped. I glanced around, but the only other noise was of the wind. Just as I turned back to my path, I heard a faint cry.

Spinning around, I saw something pale move quickly in the corner of my eye. I looked around, but it was gone, no other noises following it. _I’m safe. Don’t worry. You’re almost home, almost home…_

A shiver ran through me, and I closed my eyes. _Almost home. Almost home._

“ _Almost home…_ ” My head snapped up, before I whipped around, a startled scream escaping my throat. A girl, wrapped in a small coat stood there looking at me with dead eyes. “ _Almost home…_ ” She whispered again. She then lifted a hand, a single bony finger pointing at me, and I noticed the blood. She was covered in it. “ ** _Almost home!_** ” She cried desperately.

A sudden, stabbing pain went shooting through my body. I looked down to see the tip of a knife coming out my chest. “And you were almost home as well.” An older man’s voice whispered in my ear, before everything turned to black, surrounded in the screams of young girls in a cold forest.


End file.
